lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Sleep: Hallow's Eve
DISCLAIMER- The original idea and main plot of this story was made by Scriptwelder, in his online game Deep Sleep. I simply filled in the details. Part One- The Awakening 10/13/7 …Power on Verbalwalkthrough.app opened Subject169----Initiating acquiring genetic code Time Lapse scheduled…. 200 yrs sedative administered Subject169-----Cryogenic Sleep beginning… Order received- shut down- reboot 10/13/207 Power off…. ---- 10/31/7 …Power on--- emergency override Verbalwalkthrough.app opened glitch detected--- Antivirus activated deactivation---- computer security systems down Order received--- virus spread Order received- shut down- reboot 10/13/207 Power off…. ---- Hallow's Eve Date-?????? Location-????? I jolt awake in my bed, soaked in sweat. The calming green of my room pulls me back to earth after my nightmares. Everything's back to normal, my breathing is slowing back down, and I lie back down on my pillow, turning over to face the wall. I've been having lots of nightmares lately. Sometimes they're horrific. Other times they just… feel creepy, I guess. I heard somewhere that when you have lots of continuous nightmares, it means there's something different in your environment. Something your subconscious picks up on, but you don't even realize it. Sighing, I turn back over to face the ceiling. Everything feels slightly hazy. Like I'm still half-asleep. I'm not sure whether I like this feeling or not. My mind is still kind of weird from just waking up. Thirty minutes later, I resign. I'm not getting back to bed anytime soon. I slowly pull the covers off and step down on the floor. My mind is all clear now, and I stretch, trying to get the weariness out of my body, too. Walking across the room, I pull on the doorknob, and frown as it doesn't turn. I pull harder, and realize that the door has been locked. Apparently from the outside. I turn around. This morning is getting slightly weird. Who locked my door? My wooden dresser is the only thing in the room, other than my bed. I open the bottom three drawers, finding each one empty. The top drawer is locked. I feel like someone's watching me now. My subconscious is picking up on things I'm not again, I suppose. I really hope no one's watching me. Who would there be? Wait; I live with my family, right? I shake my head. No, of course not; I moved out. Something is lingering in the back of my head, but I ignore it. It's probably nothing. I sit down on my bed now. Trapped in my room, alone in the house. I don't think I could get back to sleep. The dresser stands out of the corner of my eye, and I look up. On top is an empty vase. This is pretty much the only lead I've got. I reach my hand into the vase, and feel something cold and metal at the bottom. My fingers close on the object, and I pull it out. It's a key. A small little silver key. Feeling triumphant, I fumble with it for a second, and then turn to my door. And… the key doesn't fit. Frustrated now, I turn back to the dresser. The key probably fits into one the drawers. It won't get me out of the room, but it could help. The satisfying click when the key goes into the top drawer lightens my mood a little bit. Quickly, I pull open the drawer, and inside is a small box with a keyhole in it. I shake my head. Another useless object. As I pick it up, there's sudden change in the atmosphere in my room. The formerly slightly creepy, yet still familiar feeling has shifted to a darker tone. I look up just as the walls begin to dissolve, the paint slowly crumbling away and the wooden boards that make up the foundations of my bedroom falling away as well. I back away from the wall as the dust that formed the upper parts of the walls floats off into the wind. The door has completely dissolved, leaving an open passage into the hallway. Behind the empty space that used to be my walls, there are mountains in the distance, but as I look over the edge of one of the walls, there's no ground below, as far as I can see. Just black nothingness. "What the heck?" I mutter, my eyes squinting. This is really strange. Well, only one place to go now. I step out into the hallway, and cold air suddenly hits me. In the hallway, directly in front of me, there is a staircase, leading down to what looks like a dark basement. There are two doors to the left of the staircase. Looking in one, I see the opening just leads to another wall, one with lots of cracks. I contemplate which way to go now; the door, or the staircase. Each one seems to lead into darkness, and I still feel like something's is watching me; either of these places would be a perfect hiding place. Making up my mind, I walk across the small hallway to the doorway. I peek out, and see another flight of stairs, leading down to a door. The flight of stairs is over another endless abyss, just like the one outside my walls. I step out onto the stairs, and jump as I hear a phone begin to ring. My heart now pounding, I look down the hallway, and realize the ringing phone is in the room over on the other side of this staircase. Slightly scared, I begin to make my over to the door, wondering if I should answer the phone. I enter the room, and take in the surroundings. A dead plant lies in one corner, and a desk is in front of the door. The desk has a cupboard and three drawers. On top of the desk are a little notepad and the ringing phone. Above this desk is a window; it's propped open, and I can feel the cold air from outside blowing in. A naked, but dim light bulb hangs from the ceiling, giving the room a washed white, yet still dark feeling. Nervously, I reach for the phone as it rings steadily. I pull it off the receiver, and it's already set to speakerphone. A slightly muffled and distorted, yet still audible voice begins to come from the phone. "Wake up…. You have to wake up…. Wake up… you have to wake up…." A chill goes down the back of my spine. There are five-second intervals in between each phrase, but it keeps saying the same thing, over and over. The voice is a whispery, and masculine, but still soft, and very creepy. Cold air continues to rush in through the open window, and as I reach to put the phone down so the voice will stop, the receiver is gone. I shiver, and place the phone down on the desk, knowing I can't make it stop now. I begin to search the room now, opening the cupboard. Inside is a flashlight, but as I try and turn it on, I realize it has no batteries. There's nothing in the bottom two drawers, and the top one is locked. I stand up now, the flashlight in hand, and begin to leave the room, with constant calls of "Wake up…. You have to wake up…" behind my back. The abyss seems cold beneath the stairs as I walk up, back up into the small hallway. The light in the hallway is slightly refreshing. But I know there's only one place to go now. I sigh, and turn to the stairs now. They go much deeper than the suspended flight of stairs that had led me to the ringing phone. The hallway is slightly dark, but I can see a door at the end. I begin to make my way down each stair, staying cautious as I do. When I get to the bottom, I pull on the doorknob. Expecting it to be locked, I'm slightly surprised when the door opens smoothly. I enter the basement. There's an open door over on one wall, but the room it leads to is way too dark to see anything. I decide I'm not going in there without light. There are two other openings, one in the wall right in front of me, and one beside the door I just came through. The opening closest to me has another flight of stairs, and seems to lead down even deeper. There's also a cabinet against the wall, next to the door leading into the dark room. Looking into the room across from me, all I see is a leaking pipe and a puddle of water on the ground. I frown, and turn around. Maybe I'll have to go even deeper. As I walk past the cabinet, I notice a piece of paper on it, right next to a bell, the kind that you press to call a waiter at a restaurant. I pick up the piece of paper, and begin to read. I'm sure this note gets to you somehow. At this point you should know all this is not real. I hope the inner awakening went well and you have a full, lucid control over the dream. Sincerely, Yourself I read over the note again, squinting my eyes as I read it. I'm dreaming right now? I pinch myself, and slightly wince. It feels real. But then I look over what happened in the dream so far. Most of it's impossible. And also… my bedroom is yellow, not green. Shaking my head, I put down the note. This definitely doesn't feel like a dream; it all just feels… real. But I guess it's one of those really vivid dreams. Now with more confidence, I begin to make my way down this next flight of stairs. I feel like nothing can hurt me in a dream, but subconsciously, I think I'm still kind of freaked out by my surroundings. Down here, apparently, is the furnace room. Over in one corner is the furnace itself. It's large, dark red, and there's a window on the door, through which I can see the flames moving. There's a bucket with a rag on it, too. I move over to the furnace, and look closer into the window. My face is now right in front of the furnace window, and I can feel the heat from it. Suddenly, two hands come out of the flames and slam against the window, followed by a muffled scream. I jump backwards, startled. The hands slide down the window as they begin to dissolve from the flames, and I wonder whose arms they were connected to. My confidence is gone again. Apparently, I don't have full control over this lucid dream; I would not want something that freaky happening. I look over to the side, still slightly shivering from seeing the person in the furnace. There's a pipe coming from the wall into the furnace, and it seems to be the gas pipe. On the pipe is a wheel. I stand up, and grab the wheel, putting all my strength into pushing it. It sticks for a few seconds, but then it budges slightly, and begins to move around. I push it as far as it can go, and when I'm done, the roaring of the furnace has stopped. I'm slightly hesitant about actually opening the furnace, but as I put my hand on the handle, I quickly pull it back off as my skin registers the burning hot metal. Waving my hand around, I quickly realize that though this is a dream, things are still slightly realistic, and the furnace handle is still hot. This also makes me realize something else; I can get hurt in this dream. An idea hits me for opening the furnace. I grab the rag from the bucket, and run across the basement. I soak it in the still growing puddle in the room across from the stairs. Then I head back down to the lower level. With my wet rag, I grab the handle to the furnace, and push down, allowing the furnace to creak open. I step inside, the heat enveloping me. The inside is completely filled with dust, and I shiver as I wonder how much of used to be an actual person. My foot lands on something as I take another step, and it makes a clink against the floor. I reach down with the wet rag in my hand, picking it up off the floor. It's a silver key, still shiny after I rub off the dust. It hasn't been burned at all. Like someone just now put it in here. I frown, and put the key in my pocket. Then I head to the other wall of the furnace, and look around. I'm about to leave, as it seems a bit weird to just stand right in the middle of a large furnace, but then I notice a slightly indentation in the dust on the wall. I grab my rag again, wiping off the wall. After, I'm in my head; it could put clues anywhere. Once the wall is wiped off, I stand back to examine what I've done. Scratched into the wall, but what seems to be a knife, are four numbers. They're slightly bloodstained, too. 7 - 1 - 4 - 1 I quickly memorize the numbers, stashing them in my memory. Then I head out of the furnace, thinking over what the key could go to. I sigh as I realize the only thing I've come across still locked is the top drawer in the room with the telephone. I head all the way back up the stairs, and as I pass my bedroom with the dissolved wall, I notice it's pitch-black in there now. I shiver, and continue through the hallway, making my way down the steps. I do my best to ignore the still whispering phone, quickly sticking the key into the top drawer here. It clicks, and the drawer unlocks quietly. Quickly pulling it open, I find something that I had already half expected: batteries, just the right size for my flashlight. I quickly open my flashlight and stick them in, glad to have a source of light now. I walk back up the steps, still ignoring the whispers from the phone. As I reach the hallway, I can't resist. I quickly shine my flashlight into the darkness of my bedroom. It highlights my bed, and my breath disappears. Lying underneath my covers, in the same position I was in this morning, is a skeleton, its skull grinning at me, and a few pieces of skin still left on it. What is my subconscious trying to tell me? Part Two- The Escape I rush down the steps, away from my bedroom. I'm not going back up there again if I don't have to. Downstairs, I know there's one place left to go down here, too. I walk to the door leading into the darkness, next to the cabinet with my note and the waiter bell. Hesitating, I put hand down on the desk for support while I think over looking into this room. It lands on the bell, and it rings out loud and clear, cutting through the silence of the house. I jerk my hand back, startled by the sudden noise. I hear a sudden banging noise upstairs, and now I feel like I just called something by ringing the bell. I make up my mind, and shine the flashlight into the darkness of the room. Across the room is another opening in the wall. There are a few boxes stacked up against the wall. And up on the tiled wall, written in huge, blood red letters, are the words ‘WAKE UP', underlined twice. I shiver again, and walk through the room, keeping my eyes off of the message on the wall. As I walk through the doorway on the other side, the tiles on the wall change, and now the wall is rocky, like a cave. There's a bookcase in front of me, and as I shine my flashlight on it, I hear a noise to my left. Quickly, I shine the flashlight over that way. A small thing, looking suspiciously like a skull, is poking out of an opening in the wall. It's only there for a second, though, because the moment my flashlight hits it, it disappears into the opening. I jump mentally at this new intrusion into my dream, but physically, I only start to breath a bit faster. It freaks me out, though. I scan the rest of the room with my flashlight. The dresser has a golden scale on top, and a few statues on the shelves. There's another opening in the wall opposite the one the head had poked out of. I decide to go through this opening first. This new room is small, but chilling. As I shine my flashlight around, there are more words written on the walls. Little Cody is lost without his plushie tiger… I frown. It doesn't seem to make any sense. I shine the flashlight down a bit more, and as the words fade back into blackness, a small rocking horse comes into view. I shiver involuntarily. This room just seems to have a bad aura. I back out of the door, and turn around. Time to go through the other door. Walking through, there's a long hallway, but at the end is light; a window, leading into another room, which I suppose I won't have to use my flashlight in. I wonder whether I should turn off my flashlight to try and conserve the batteries. I remember that if this is a dream, my flashlight shouldn't run out of juice; but then I realize that since the dream is trying to be as realistic as possible, it takes whatever logical thoughts from my head it can and puts them in. So if I even think about the possibility of my flashlight running out of juice, it'll run out eventually. I curse, and turn off the flashlight. I'll just have to try not to think about things. I walk across the hallway, and climb out of the window. Beneath my feet is a walkway, with a fence around. It's made of iron mesh on the bottom, so it clings when I step on it. The walkway seems to be holding on to the wall that the window I climbed out of was in. Below me is nothingness, and the seem stretching in all directions, including past the sides of this wall. I don't know about behind the wall. As I look up, I can see a rocky ceiling high up, and I realize it's the floor of the rest of my house. This new room just has a feeling of emptiness. I look back up on the wall, and other than the window I just came out of, there are two windows, one of them too high for me to reach. I walk down the walkway to the second window, and I climb through. The new area is a small room, like an elevator. The walls are washed white, and the door beside the window entrance is a sliding door. I see a small handle beside the door, and I get the feeling that this would open it. Beside the handle is a keypad. I try and pull the handle, but quickly discover it's locked in place. Then I turn to the keypad, and realize what's going on. The numbers I found in the furnace. Of course. "Seven… one… four… one…", I say aloud as I type it. A small ding goes off, and the display on the keypad flashes green. I try the handle, and the door slides open. Quickly, I step into the new hallway. It's pitch black, so I turn on my flashlight, resignedly letting it use some of the batteries. This hallway has cement walls. It's more orderly. As I reach the end, there are several barrels and crates stacked up, around a door. The door has a small glass window in it. Next to the door, hanging from the wall, is a pickaxe. I suddenly remember the cracked doorway upstairs, and realize that a pickaxe would be perfect for getting through. I reach up and grab the pickaxe. As I pull it down, I look up at the door. Suddenly, a hand bangs against the window, following quickly by an outline of the rest of the upper body. It's all just a shadow, like they're pressing up against the window, but only their shadow is on it. My heart is racing now as the hand starts to slide down the window while everything else stays the same. The head seems to be staring at me. As the doorknob clicks, it kick starts my brain, and I get a sudden jolt of adrenaline. My legs begin to move, and I'm running away from the door as fast as I can, my flashlight wobbling wildly in my hand and giving the hallway a creepy lighting. The pickaxe is dangling from my other hand. Behind me, I hear the door swing open, and the entire hallway turns cold. I don't stop to look back. I pass through the sliding doorway, and quickly punch the lever. The door begins to close, and as I turn around to see If the doors closed or not, I catch a glimpse of something in the hallway. It just looks like a shadow of a human hand, but it's pulsing. And something about it just completely scares me. The door clangs shut, and as I still hold my breath, five seconds later, something bangs against the other side. I count to thirty. No more sounds. I let out a sigh of relief, and sink to the ground, sliding down the wall. I let out a few little laughs. Because I lived. I climb out of the window, my new pickaxe in hand, and I go to the end of the catwalk. I'm going back upstairs; maybe through this cracked door will be the secret to waking up. I turn my flashlight back on, and climb through the door. But with my flashlight on this time, I see something I hadn't seen before. There's a door leading into another room, just beside the window. I frown, and walk on. This room is rocky, like the hallway. On the walls are several newspaper clips. I begin to take a look at them, and the headlines chill me to the bone, since I can tell that these are probably newspapers articles I read in real life, that my subconscious is showing me now, to tell me something. "My daughter went to sleep and she never woke up" "My son's personality has completely changed overnight" Mayor's wife possessed? A man kills his family after waking up from coma I move to the last piece of paper. This one isn't a newspaper articles; just a note. I pick it up and read off what it says "YOU ARE NEXT. IT'S TIME TO PAY A PRICE FOR PLAYING WITH THINGS YOU DON'T COMPREHEND." I drop the note instantly. My hand is shaking now, and I stumble my way out of the room. I need to wake up. I quickly run through the house, and make my way back upstairs. The pickaxe seems to be slightly comforting. I'll slam it into anything living I come across. I arrive at the doorway, and the tip of the pickaxe is instantly embedded in one of the cracks. Fresh air comes rushing in from outside, and I whack the wall again. After a few minutes I've slightly calmed myself down, and there's a hole begin enough for me to fit through. I pull myself out, and land on a beach. As I stand up, I take in my surroundings. Waves are lightly sliding up onto this sandy seashore, and there's a tall lighthouse, not turned on, down the beach. Around all of this is a gate, so I can't go anywhere except the beach, the lighthouse, and back into my house. Above me the stars glitter in the nighttime sky, and it's a new moon, so the sky is very dark. Seeing nothing on the beach for me, I quickly make my way down to the lighthouse. I open the door, and step into the warmth, the door shutting behind me. The first floor is empty, so I begin up the spiral staircase. The second landing's empty too. On the third landing, there's a creepy painting on the wall; an old lady stares at me from her portrait. Shivering, I head up the stairs, coming out on the fourth, and apparently final floor. This is where the light is for the lighthouse. The room seems void of anything, really. I see a blanket on the ground, and I realize just how tired I am. I decide that I need to take a nap. But first, I want to see if there might be a nice spot to lay down on the beach instead of this hard floor. I grab the blanket, and run down the stairs, elated at the thought of relaxation. But as I reach the bottom stair, I turn the corner, and see what I had hoped never to see again in the tinted window of the front door to the lighthouse. The silhouette of a person is pressed up against the window, one hand pushing against the glass, and the other sliding down towards the doorknob. I drop the blanket, and run the only direction available. I take the steps two at a time, running in pure terror. I reach the top and huddle underneath the light, hoping it won't find me. I wait for about two minutes, with only my breathing to keep me company. Then I hear a slight footstep come onto this floor from the steps. I freeze, my body clenching up. I wait for another five minutes. Ten. Nothing's happening. I let out a breath. What happened? Did it just leave? I slowly roll over, to check the lighthouse, see if it's gone. And as I roll over… It's lying down right beside me. ---- 10/31/7 Automatic status report Subject169 health lines-'' ''no life signs no heartbeat detected …. Subject169 reported dead abort cryogenic sleep Category:Timeline of the Umbra Imperium Category:Post-Gameplay Era